¿Empatía o Amor?
by Sakura Tachi
Summary: A veces confundimos sentimientos. ¿Qué podemos llegar a hacer por estar enamorados?. Un fanfic RenLav  Remus Lupin/ Lavender Brown .


Título: ¿Empatía o amor?

Pareja: Remus L. & Lavender B.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Autor: Sakura Tachi

_**¿E**_**mpatía**_** o A**_**mor**_**?**_

— ¿Qué se supone que hago aquí? —

—Ya se lo dijo Dumbledore, señorita Brown—

—Lo sé, pero todavía no comprendo bien la razón. Digo, es normal que un alumno se enamore de algún profesor estando en el colegio—

—Es verdad, pero ese no es el problema. ¿Ha olvidado lo que hizo por aquel simple 'enamoramiento'? —

—Sí, digo, no. Es decir, lo recuerdo, pero no fue tan grave—

— ¿Estás segura? o ¿Prefieres que te lo recuerde? —

Soy Lavender Brown, estoy en una sesión con un psicomedimago. Es la primera vez que me traen, no es muy común que los magos de sangre pura asistan aquí. En mi familia, el único que ha venido es mi tío, Michell.

Todo mi problema comenzó cuando conocí al profesor, Remus Lupin en mi tercer año de Hogwarts. Él me pareció agraciado, aunque su aspecto pareciera avejentado y cansado. A pesar de ser una Gryffindor, cuando me di cuenta de mi inminente enamoramiento hacia él, sentí temor. Miedo de saber que aunque él me correspondiera, sería mal visto. Miedo de que tuviera el deber de acabar con mis ilusiones de adolescente. Miedo por saberme descubierta ante todo Hogwarts, y ser el hazmerreír del mes. Por eso y varios pensamientos exagerados, decidí hacer notar a Parvati y al colegio, que me gustaba Ron Weasley, tuve dos motivos para elegirlo a él como distractor. El primero es que me gustaba físicamente y el segundo es que a menudo me encontrada escribiendo la primera sigla del nombre de Remus y el mío, "R + L".

Una mañana lo seguí después de una clase, para mi suerte, aquella noche descubrí su secreto, él es un hombre lobo. En cuanto lo vi a través de una ventana de la Casa de los Gritos, hui de ahí, era peligroso.

El seguirlo se me hizo una costumbre que pocas veces pude evadir. Ya sabía que Remus sentía mi presencia, pero nunca hacía nada.

Un terrible día, el profesor Snape reveló el secreto de Remus Lupin, fue un día que no olvidaré jamás.

Yo estaba junto a Parvati, mi mejor amiga, cuando vi pasar al profesor Lupin hacia la entrada de Hogwarts. Lo seguí como hacía cada vez que se me ocurría. Se notaba ofuscado, con una ira retenida, mostrada sólo en su pesado caminar. Cuando salió de las cercanías del Colegio supe que esta vez no habría retorno alguno por su parte.

De nueva cuenta estaba sentado en aquella cama que por poco se caía a pedazos. Entré al interior y pude verlo, sentado se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos.

— ¿Qué hace aquí, Brown? Se supone que debe sentir miedo—

—Usted sabe que yo no le tengo miedo—

—Usted ya lo sabía, ¿Verdad? —

—Así como usted ya sabía sobre mi presencia, pero nunca mencionó nada—

—No lo hice, porque no me molesta. La vida de un hombre lobo es solitaria, a pesar de todas las personas que puedan compartir con el individuo, está en su esencia. Lo único que puede cambiarlo es… algo que yo nunca tendré—

—Profesor… no puede rendirse sin antes intentarlo—

—No sabes la gravedad del asunto, Brown. Te agradecería que sólo guardes silencio—

—Lo siento, pero sé que es la última vez que nos veremos—

— ¿Cómo lo…? —

—Lo vi en una lectura del Té, durante la clase de adivinación, aunque no sabía la razón que lo llevó a marcharse, hasta hoy—

—Entiendo, supongo que Trelawney no sólo revela profecías, sino que también enseña bien la adivinación, aunque yo no creo demasiado en ello—

—Profesor, tengo que contarle algo, y pedirle un favor—

—Adelante—

—Profesor, me gusta, quiero que me haga sentir lo que usted siente cada mes cuando hay luna llena. Quiero que me convierta en lo que usted es—

En aquel momento creí que no me logró escuchar por la velocidad con la que hablé, pero al ver su rostro horrorizado comprendí que sí lo hizo. Me dio un sermón que nunca olvidaré, pero aun así insistí, lo provoqué. Él me arrojó contra el colchón de la cama, su respiración estaba acelerada. La ira se notaba en sus ojos. Sentí la adrenalina del momento recorrer mis venas. Remus me iba a morder, ya que al día siguiente sería luna llena, estaba perturbado. Pero no lo pudo lograr por la visita de Dumbledore, que tocó la puerta y lo llamó. Albus me descubrió allí y luego de días de que se fuera Remus, él me sacó una cita con un psicomedimago de San Mungo, y aquí estoy.

—Lavender… Señorita Brown, ¿Se encuentra bien? —

Preguntó el psicomedimago, trayéndome al presente. Lo últimos días he estado de la misma manera, no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo sería yo en este momento, si es que el profesor Remus Lupin me hubiese mordido en aquella noche.

Sé lo que el profesor no fue capaz de decirme que le hacía falta para ser feliz, una familia, empezando por una pareja. Para él yo era lo que soy, nunca imaginó lo que seré en uno años más, una mujer. Remus, no fue capaz de ver lo que yo sentí, o no fui clara al explicarme, él no pudo comprender que yo sacrificaba mucho al pedirle aquel favor, mi familia nunca me lo hubieran perdonado. O tal vez, él sí comprendió que yo tenía mucho que perder, y que de cierto modo no valía la pena, contagiar a una alumna, por la que podría haber ido a Azkaban. Porque para él yo era sólo una niña.

—Sí, disculpe, estaba recordando las últimas semanas—

—Ya veo, supongo que habrá comprendido que no está bien lo que hizo. Puso su vida en peligro y pudo haber logrado una vida encadenada con esa enfermedad—

—No sabe lo que dice—

—Claro que lo sé, he estudiado casos de hombres lobo y ninguno ha sido feliz, después de ser transformado—

—Ellos no son felices, porque la ley mágica se los impide—

— ¿A qué se refiere exactamente?—

—A que ellos no pueden tener familia, están limitados en varios sentidos, se han de sentir inválidos—

—Creo que usted no está mal mentalmente, sólo debe reflexionar sobre lo que dice, ya que si usted sabía todo lo que implicaba ser uno de ellos no comprendo por qué quiso ser mordida por Lupin—

—Creo que era un simple enamoramiento, ¿Está mal? ¿Es tan terrible como una maldición asesina? No lo creo, de todas maneras, nunca lo volveré a ver. Él se ha ido de Hogwarts, no regresará—

—Es una gran pérdida para el colegio, ya que era un excelente maestro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Pero retornando al tema principal, señorita Brown, creo que usted confundió dos sentimientos muy similares—

— ¿A cuáles se refiere? —

—Usted confundió la empatía con el enamoramiento—

—No lo creo—

—Sólo piénselo, usted quiso sentir lo que sentía Lupin por ser un hombre lobo, a eso no se le llama amor, sino empatía. Usted es empática, Brown. Según tengo entendido, usted gusta de la asignatura de Adivinación, ¿Verdad?—

—Sí, pero no tiene ninguna relación—

—Se equivoca, para ser hábil en esa asignatura uno necesita tener empatía. ¿Ahora lo comprende?—

—Creo que sí… —

—Reflexione más, señorita Brown, adiós—

—Lo haré, señor Stretton. Adiós—

A pesar de lo que dijo el señor Jeremy Stretton, estoy segura de que lo que sentí fue algo más que simple empatía. El caso es que no se puede discutir con un psicomedimago, siempre encuentran la manera de que uno diga lo que ellos quieren escuchar, al menos eso dice mi tío Michell. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar otra vez en la vida, profesor Lupin.

FIN

Nota de Autor: Este fanfic está dedicado a Nat. Gracias por aceptar el reto. Espero nos leamos pronto en otro one shot, o alguna actualización de mis fanfics amados. Esos fics no los abandonaré, sería como abandonar a un perrito, sólo por crecer. Hasta pronto.  
>Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me agregar como Autor favorito, se los agradezco, sobre todo por darle oportunidad a fanfics de parejas poco usuales.<p> 


End file.
